Uncle Jack
Jack Worthing, mostly known by his stage name Uncle Jack, is a comedian, TV and radio host of the Wellington Wells broadcasting services in We Happy Few. He is viewed as the "smiling face" of Wellington Wells by the general population. History Few remember Jack's past, which is no surprise given the heavy use of Joy by the people of Wellington Wells. Jack Worthing was the former lead actor of the Will Kemp Traveling Players prior to World War II. During the German occupation, Jack was the voice of the German Occupational Authority. He accompanied his daughter, Margaret, in her lead of the 1946 Battle of Flowers as Junior Field Commander. When the Germans took kids for the Authority, he attempted to hide Margaret, but Ollie Starkey ratted them out and she was shot for trying to escape. Jack subsequently began taking Joy to forget about the traumatic incident and usually avoids anything that can remind him of her out of grief. After the 'Victory' over the Germans, it is stated that Jack was arrested and later released to become the smiling face of the Wellington Wells entertainment shows. After the Occupation, Jack became host to the Wellington Wells Broadcasting Services to cheer up the city's inhabitants. He is broadcast everywhere in the city. His many shows were created to make Wellies laugh, smile, and to reassure them. In his role, he tackles crisises such as the food shortage in the city by teaching people about various kinds of food additives, substitutes and farming foods, such like his statement that sawdust really is a very filling substitute for bread or that regular grease can be substituted with machine oil. Ultimately, in his last show, (after ingesting a bad batch of Joy) he begins to remember the traumatic past and becomes mentally unstable before finally going insane and (possibly) becoming a serial killer. Events of We Happy Few Throughout all of the acts, Jack is an omnipresent figure through random television sets, newspaper articles, and random conversations about his "latest" episode. In Arthur's story, the ‘O‘ Courant writes in its final article (among other things) that the recent airings of Jack's show are in fact reruns, which most likely means something bad has happened to Jack. In Act III, when Ollie ventures to the Broadcasting Tower in the Parade District to tell Jack about the truth regarding the imminent famine in Wellington Wells, he discovers that the studio room is wrecked, Jack is missing and finds a note telling the employees not to broadcast the same episode more than once per week, revealing the dreadful truth that Jack has disappeared and all of his recent shows have been nothing but mere reruns, with Joy-induced amnesia preventing people from realizing that. To Ollie's horror, this reveals just how oblivious the people of Wellington Wells are to the reality of the city. In the studio, Ollie finds a lost tape (revealed to be Jack's last episode) that shows Jack attempted to create a broadcast to tell the people about the collapse of the food production, the worsening food shortage and to get people to stop taking their Joy. As Jack reads through his alarming report, he starts becoming increasingly stressed, alarmed and unstable, until he finally suffers a complete mental breakdown, grabs a cricket bat and goes berserk and starts running around the studio smashing things, while madly repeating the phrase "We've come to the end of our time!", before finally approaching the camera, peering into it as he repeats the phrase one last time, and smashes it, abruptly ending the broadcast. Ollie proceeds to broadcast the tape to all inhabitants of Wellington Wells, determined to tell them the truth about the situation. It is unknown what happened to Jack Worthing after his nervous breakdown, it is theorized that he's "Foggy Jack", as seen in the Lightbearer DLC from Nick Lightbearer's POV, it does sound and act like him, and also a big fan of Nick Lightbearer too. Associated Notes * Jack Personality Jack's personality, or rather the "face" that he wears on television is a bright, cheery, and slightly menacing persona. He will spin bad news stories into positive ones with relative ease, and will address people with light teasing and humor. He frequently laughs, jokes, and smiles, trying to make people look on the bright side of things. One of his shows reveals that he is a devout Anglican. However, the side that Jack has been trying to suppress is sullen, grim, and overall depressed. Ever since his latest dosage of Joy (which appears to have been of a "bad batch"), he starts to remember things, talking nostalgically about his daughter, losing himself in thought. As more memories return, he begins to lose himself to madness, managing to get out the truth before completely snapping, and possibly going on a rampage with his cricket bat. Trivia *Uncle Jack is portrayed by Canadian-Irish actor Julian Casey, known for voicing Bambi 'Buck' Hughes in Far Cry 3. *Jack became such an influential figure for Wellington Wells that Wellies and even Wastrels worship him and his shows. As such, speakers continue transmitting his shows in the Garden District. *In a trailer, he ratted out Arthur as a Downer and the Wellies attack him on his command. This never happens in the game, however. *He is never actually met in person in the game. *Jack may have gone crazy due to the "bad batch of Joy" plaguing Wellington Wells, causing people to turn into Wastrels and sometimes, even Downers. *You can collect Uncle Jack's shows by simply looking directly at any Telly (TV) in Hamlyn Village for a short time, the collected show (episodes) can be accessed at the "Theatre" in the main menu. *At the end of his episodes Uncle Jack always ends it with the line, "I'm afraid we've come to the end of our time." (Referring to time available for broadcasting) This line reappears often, a lot of times in the context of insanity, like when it is muttered repeatedly by Theodore Miner at the very start of Act I. *His name is a reference to fictional character Jack Worthing from Oscar Wilde's play The Importance of Being Earnest. *When asked by a YouTube user whether he could keep his facemask or not, Julian Casey revealed that the mask was really just a silicon mask made out of plaster mold of his own face that was then glued to his skin, and was forcefully removed after every shooting of the Uncle Jack shows in the game, the pressure of which pretty much destroyed the mask. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdYKK1ovq4I **They had around six silicon masks during the recordings. *In the newspaper clipping, the section "It's all Greek (and Latin) to us!" says that Nigel Brasenose, the president of Wellington Wells Classics Society, has begun translating Uncle Jack's transcripts into Latin as a hobby. Gallery Images UncleJack.jpg|Concept art before Julian Casey's cast in the role. We Happy Few Uncle Jack.jpg|Concept art after Julian Casey's cast in the role. Sarah-hamilton-unclejack01.jpg|Posters of Uncle Jack's shows, by Sarah Hamilton. Sarah-hamilton-unclejack02.jpg|Posters of Uncle Jack's shows. Sarah-hamilton-unclejack03.jpg|Poster of Uncle Jack. UncleJackinColor.PNG|Uncle Jack in color, seen in the kickstarter video. Videos We_Happy_Few_-_An_Uncle_Jack_Episode_-_Nighty_Night,_The_Pied_Piper_of_Hamlyn,_Part1 We_Happy_Few_-_An_Uncle_Jack_Episode_-_Nighty_Night,_The_Pied_Piper_of_Hamlyn,_Part_2 Reference Category:Characters Category:Government Category:Downer Category:Downers Category:Spoiler